Bloody Rose
by LonelyAnimeLily
Summary: Full Summary INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary::

When her best friend went and left her, she had gone into a depression. But then, she became absorbed into her family and learning the truth about who they really were.

Karin Kurosaki isn't the same little girl she used to be. Old to the ways of the world and changed because of her family, she's cut herself off and immersed herself into the family business. She's in her last year of highschool with having little friends and contact with others. But a run-in on a boring shopping spree with her old childhood friend changes everything.

Cool. Tall. And handsome play boy, Toshiro Hitsugaya has been changed into a machine that works hard to take over his father's company. Meeting old friends was the furthest thing from his agenda when his ongoing fling/relationship dragged him out of his office to buy her things at the local mall. He never expected to run into his old friend Karin. Karin's changed from that wide-eyed little girl and she couldn't be anymore different. And smokin' hot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone so this is my new fanfiction! I hope you like it! I really haven't seen enough Karin x Hitsugaya stories out there and they are one of my favorite ships! As you know and I apologize, I only have my school computer to work on right now so that has halted my writings of any kind that were on my previous laptop. I hope this makes up for it!

Anywho, so there a few things to clarify:: 1. italics mean that it is the current persons thoughts. 2. Bold italics mean that they can hear others thoughts and it isn't their own. 3. Plain bold text means a change in narration and the current narration.

This is going to be the only time I say it but::

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

Chapter One::

* * *

_**"KAAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNN!" The high-pitched, overly excited voice**_ of her twin sister Yuzu, pierced the calm and silent air of the park she was lounging around in.

With a sigh, said girl turned around and glared at her over-excited twin. With happy large brown eyes and blonde hair, Yuzu was the polar opposite of her sister. "What do you want Yuzu?"

Yuzu pouted at her sister. "Aw c'mon sis! Let's go shopping! You just got back!" Yuzu whined, resorting to pouting.

Karin Kurosaki sighed and shook her head at Yuzu's love for shopping. She loathed shopping. There were way too many people and too many judgmental eyes of the women there. She hated it.

"Yuzu," Karin sighed, "I hate shopping with a passion. You know that. And besides, I have a shit ton of homework to do anyways. I also have to go out on a job pretty soon."

"I know! That's why I wanna go now!"

Karin growled, shoving away from the tree she was leaning on and stomping towards home. "I said no! I don't want to go fucking shopping with you!" She shouted, looking back over her shoulder. She instantly regretted it, seeing the hurt on Yuzu's face.

Karin hated hurting Yuzu's feelings and disappointing her. She was the only one not tied up in the family business and all of them wanted to keep her that way. They had also wanted to keep herself out of it too, but that all changed the day _that bastard_ decided to leave her alone. Noticing her depression, they swooped in and saved her from her misery and gave her a purpose again: Hunting.

t wasn't in the normal sense of course. Not the whole, just hunting-innocent-animals-for-fun type of thing. It was the whole, hunting-creatures-who-kill-for-fun type of thing. The Kurosaki family, consisting of Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo, and now a new addition Rukia, her brothers fiance.

_This business,_ Karin thought as she walked away from a pouting Yuzu, _is a dangerous one. She doesn't understand. You can't just back out on a job. It isn't possible…_.

_**Later on that night, a tall, snowy man walked into his living room**_ and sat down. He set his measly dinner on the table and his lay of the moment, Momo he thought her name was, sat down beside him in nothing but his shirt. He had to admit that he hated it when she wore his clothes. He didn't like anyone wearing his clothes but him. "Toshiro," she whined as he turned all of his attention onto the evening news splaying across the large TV. Momo was a needy bitch that always wanted all of his attention. Of course, it wasn't her personality he had been attracted to. It was her messy, dark blue sex hair and bedroom brown eyes that made him go after her. That was all he liked in a woman, though it didn't hurt that she had a nice rack and ass.

"Knock it off." He said to her coldly, his icy eyes glaring at her. She shut up and turned to look at the TV.

"Oh my god! Toshiro there's been another murder!" Momo gasped. His head shot up and he glared at the screen as the annoying news woman spoke.

"...here in middle of town was another murder. It looks to be the wanted criminal Barbosa. We haven't found any details on his killer but the families of his victims must be glad…" her voice faded as Toshiro's anger flared.

He knew for a fact that Barbosa had been a bad man, but it wasn't that fact. The fact he was pissed off by. It was the fact that Barbosa had been a very powerful shapeshifter, puma to be exact, and no one in the paranormal society had ever been able to touch him. Then he's found dead in the middle of highly populated area, a shifter area, with no trace of the killer left behind.

Toshiro stood up and set his dinner on the glass table, stomping down the hall and to his wall phone. It was an old device that had been specially manufactured. No one could tap into its wire and listen to their calls, nor track it back to the caller.

He dialed a number and stood there, leaning against the wall until the person picked up. "What? Busy at the moment!"

Toshiro's brow twitched in agitation. Renji Abarai, someone who could always push his buttons. "Have you seen the news?" His question was answered when he heard the distinctive sound of a woman's moan. "Never mind then. Anyway, the hunters are in the area again. They took down someone big."

It was quiet for a moment and then a whisper came through, dark and lethal. "I'll be there in a moment." Then the line went dead. He sighed softly and put the phone back in its holder. He was tired of this shit, and of the hunters. He wanted them all dead.

About an hour later after the call, there was a loud clap of thunder and Renji appeared in the living room, scaring the hell out of Momo who in turn, bared the fangs Toshiro hadn't known she had.

"Who the fuck are these hunters? And who the fuck did they kill?"

Toshiro smirked. "Although he's been a thorn in our side, we were never able to catch him." When Renji's eyes narrowed Toshiro's voice turned dark and evil. "It was Barbosa. It was reported on the news."

Renji's eyes went wide and he leaned against the wall. "Fuck this is bad. This is really bad."

He nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. The higher ups had treaties with the hunters, and he knew for damn sure that they had requested them to leave Barbosa up to the council. But they took it into their own hands. The council would not be happy, and them not being happy made Toshiro's life miserable as fuck.

"Toshi?" Momo squeaked, looking at him. Renji raised a brow, looking at him.

Toshiro glared and snapped, "I told you already! Don't call me that!"

Momo blanched and shied away from him, moving to sit on the couch silently. Toshiro rolled his eyes at her pouting and looked at Renji. "So, what do you want to do about this?"

"If anything," he said, "the council will want us to hunt them down and kill them. But let's wait. If we make a move on our own, the council will come after our asses next."

Toshiro nodded, sighing softly and rubbing his temples. Something needed to be done, but at the moment, the news had worn him out. "Well, I'm going to bed. Bye Renji." He said, turning and heading for his room.

* * *

**So here's the first chapter! This is the first time I've written a fanfic for bleach so I hope I'm doing well! Anywho, there is one thing I forgot to mention, there going to be Yuzu x Ginta but then later on it'll change to Yuzu x Renji. Stay lovely!**

**~LonelyAnimeLily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Agh! Chapter two is here! I hope you all enjoyed the first one! Worked real hard on it! So anywho, remember::**

**Bold Italics= Mean that they can hear others thoughts, not their own.**

**Italics= Current persons thoughts**

**Bold= Starting of either A; a new chapter or B; changing point of views**

**Enjoy and leave comments!**

* * *

Chapter Two::

_**"Ooooooo!" Yuzu's high-pitched squeal hit new heights as**_ they walked through the infinite numbers of department stores in the mall. Karin ground her teeth in agitation. She hated going out in public unless it was for school or for a job.

"Yuzu!" Karin snapped, yanking her sister to a stop. "Slow the fuck down! We're in a mall! Not a children's playground!" The instant hurt that coated her sisters face made Karin regret the words she said.

"I'm sorry Karin...I just...I'm excited to be out with you today. You've been so busy with school and work that you haven't spent any time with me…" Yuzu looked so down and hurt that Karin did something she normally never did. She took her sister in her arms and held her close.

"I'm sorry Yuzu…" Karin whispered into her sisters hair and closed her eyes, feeling a wave a guilt wash over her. She and Yuzu had used to spend every chance they had together when they were kids. But ever since Karin had gotten absorbed with the family business, Yuzu barely saw her sister anymore and when she did, Karin was always so zoned out or so focused on something that it was like Yuzu didn't even exist. She hadn't realised how much her sister had been affected by her decisions.

"Ew! Get a room lesbo's!" A nazle, high-pitched voice snapped at them.

Karin pushed Yuzu aside and got in said bitches face, ignoring the man behind her. "Yo bitch! You wanna fuckin' say that again to my face! So what if I'm a lesbian or not? You got a fucking problem with that? Show of public affection is just fine with me. You got a problem bitch, you take it up with me directly."

The woman scowled, cowering away slightly. "T-Toshi help me!"

Karin smirked. "That's right little pig. Cower away like the little bitch you are. FYI, that was my sister. Learn some manners." Karin truly enjoyed the way the woman cowered away from her and she chuckled evilly, looking at the man. "Put a leash on..her…" Karin's voice died as her recognition flared.

_Holy shit...it...it can't be!_ Karin's brain rejected the identity of the man before her, but it was unmistakable. That tanned skin and snow white hair, along with those icy blue eyes. It was Toshiro Hitsugaya, someone she's loathed for years for abandoning her ten year old self.

"Karin?" Yuzu asked, stepping up when she noticed her silence. "Karin are you okay?"

_**Toshiro couldn't think, couldn't speak as he gawked at the**_ woman standing before him. Covered in intricate tattoos and scars, this was not the girl Toshiro had known as a child. That Karin had been warm and soft, inviting. With a tough but happy aura around her. But this Karin...was different.

This Karin was tough, cold, and seemingly heartless. All that warmth he had known from her as a child was gone. In its place was the merciless instincts of a killer. It was there in her body language. The way her well-endowed and curvy body tensed and recognition flared in her large, stormy gray eyes. The small bit of warmth and softness that had been there for her sister was gone in an instant. Replaced with a cold and calculating stare. No. This definitely wasn't the Karin he knew.

_**Karin couldn't help but now stare at Toshiro. He's still**_ a bit like the one she thought she knew once upon a time. His attitude was definitely the same. It was there in the way he carried himself. That arrogant and I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-Else complex.

He still had that ridiculous white hair and those smoldering, ice blue eyes. He had grown taller, he was easily six foot compared to her own 5'5. He had filled out to what she could tell. He was wearing a business suit, fitted with a matching tie. And of what she could see, he had tanned too. He was perfect, his skin holding no imperfections other than a small scar she could see running down his neck.

"Karin. It's been a long time." He spoke and his voice was no longer that little bit high and monotone voice. It was now a deep timbre that sent delicious shivers down her spine.

Not wanting to show how much he'd affected her already, she glared and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah. It has. And whose fault is that?"

He blinked, taken back. "What do you mean?"

Karin's glared intensified at that._ How dare he forget how much pain he caused me! I oughta punch him right in that smug face of his!_ "Did you forget you abandoned me? Your an even bigger bastard than I thought." She snarled and grabbed Yuzu's arm, stomping away.

Once they were in another store far away from him, Karin let go of Yuzu, noticing how she rubbed her arm. She cringed. Oops.

"So who was that Karin?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Yuzu blinked and squealed. "THAT'S TOSHIRO! Young Toshiro? Oh my god he's hot! And did you know he's like...one of the biggest corporations in the business world!? He's filthy rich!"

"Yuzu," Yuzu saw Karin's shoulders drop and her body show the tiredness her sister never let anyone know she felt. "Toshiro abandoned me and left me alone. He left me to my head….I can never forgive him for what he did." Instantly Yuzu's arms were around Karin's waist and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Karin. I won't bring it up again alright? Let's finish up and we'll go to your favorite restaurant. Okay? My treat." Karin smiled softly, nodding.

"Sounds great Yuzu."

For the next hour, the two of them roamed the mall, Karin getting a few things and Yuzu buying several arm fulls of shit. Karin shook her head, laughing softly. After Yuzu told her that it was Ichigo's idea for them to do this and that he was paying, Karin got that evil little glint. She told Yuzu to get whatever she wanted and that's exactly what she did.

_Karma's a bitch Ichi._

When they finally left to go get food, Karin had the distinct feeling that they were being watched. She looked around cautiously and caught a pair of icy eyes staring at them from outside the bookstore. Karin's eyes narrowed. Toshiro had been watching them.

"Come on Yuzu." She growled, grabbing her sisters arm again and pulling her towards the car.

Once they got in, Yuzu pulled out and looked at Karin as she drove to Olive Garden. "Karin? Is everything okay? You were fine just a few moments ago."

Karin sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm okay, just….Toshiro was the one who I had thought was following us all day. He was standing outside BAM, watching me. I don't like it. It's not just personal opinion either. Something is different about him, more...more deadly and threatening. I don't want you anywhere near him or anyone he associates with. Got it Yuzu?"

Yuzu nodded, not wanting to argue with her. When Karin went into protective mode like this, there was no way in hell that anyone but herself would snap her out of it. Sighing softly, Yuzu focused on the road.

When they got into the restaurant and were seated, Karin groaned, leaning over and slamming her head down onto the table. This place was crawling with vampires today, she could tell. There was an out of place, sickly sweet smell in the air around the whole restaurant.

"What is it Karin?" Yuzu asked, looking at her.

Karin offered a small smile and shook her head, "It's nothing Yuzu. Honest." Yuzu didn't know about their lives as hunters. She was the only one who didn't in their family. But she did know of vampires and the other creatures. That was because of Ginta, a loud-mouthed werewolf in their class whom she was currently dating. Karin hated Ginta with a passion, almost as much as she hated Toshiro, but there was nothing she could do to change Yuzu's mind on the douchebag. Yuzu was smitten and despite her looks, Yuzu could be just as and even more stubborn than Karin could be.

And Karin was worse than a bull.

* * *

**That was chapter two! What do you guys think? I'd love for any of you to comment or like or follow! I love getting feedback from my readers. Helps me to grow as a writer. Anywho, stay safe guys! Sorry if i'm a little slow or the plots get a little scattered. I have exams this week for the final days of school! NO MORE SCHOOL! YAY!**

**Have some fun guys!**

**~LonelyAnimeLily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter three peeps! Hope you've enjoyed it so far!**

* * *

Chapter Three::

**"YO! TOSHIRO!"**

Said man jerked, whirling away from the large window to stare at the annoying red-haired man that was standing in the doorway to his office. He glared and his fangs lengthened, Toshiro letting out a hiss. Renji laughed and waved him away. "What!?" Toshiro roared.

Renji's expression immediately went from bemused to serious in a matter of seconds and he placed a sealed envelope on his desk. "That came here today. When I walked in your secretary-she's a hottie by the way, she single?-handed it to me, asking me to take it to you."

Toshiro heaved a heavy sigh. More than likely it was either a letter from the council or a letter from his father. Either way, it wasn't going to be pleasant for either of them.

He opened the letter and groaned, shaking his head. "I can't Ren. It's from my father. I can't. The man is making my life miserable as it is."

Renji nodded in sympathy and took the letter, reading it aloud,

"Dear Toshiro, as of late, the hunter population has seemed to increase in number. There have been more killings and frequent news reports. You are not doing your job. If you do not control this by the end of the month, I will have you tried by the council. Good Day. Your father." Renji shook his head. "Wow dude, your old man sucks."

Tohiro wholeheartedly agreed. "Yes well. I supposed we will have to take extra measures in Karakura to ensure that I do not get reprimanded by the council." He growled, slamming his head onto his desk. "He just loves causing me trouble."

Renji nodded. "Yeah, he does."

Toshiro nodded in turn. "Let's go pay a visit to Isshin. See if he knows what's going. If he doesn't, then we'll go see Urahara." Renji's eyes went wide.

"You know where that sonofabitch is?"

"Yes," Toshiro smirked, standing and grabbing his coat, shrugging it on, "and he'll listen to me or we will have many problems come to surface."

Standing outside Urahara's shop was a touch of nostalgia that Toshiro didn't want. He could remember as if it were just yesterday that he would come to meet Karin here because this was where she was shipped off too by her family during the day. Urahara's wife Yoruichi, who Toshiro knew was still completely oblivious to her husband's old life, would look after and care for Karin.

Toshiro shook his head. He couldn't afford to be thinking about her. She hated him, he knew it. It was there in her mind as she had spoken to him. Or well, glared and growled really.

He shook his head, he really didn't need to think about this. He walked into the rundown, masked candy shop and looked around, sensing danger.

The sounds of clogs came clopping through the once silent room and a man wearing a ridiculous green hat over his gray eyes and blonde hair entered. A fan was in his hand and a creepy smile formed on his face. "Welllllll if it isn't the Hitsugaya brat. What do you want?"

Toshiro's brow twitched in irritation as Renji began cackling like a monkey. "I'm here too…WOULD YOU SHUT UP RENJI!" He hissed and glared at Urahara. "I'm here for information. If you would drop that ridiculous act for a moment I would appreciate it!"

The fan closed and Urahara's aura became serious. "Information? What could I possibly give you? And what about payment?"

Toshiro's eye twitched with agitation and he ground out, "How about me not telling your wife about you Urahara?"

Urahara then did something he didn't expect. He smiled. "Yoruichi now knows about who I am and what I've done. So you cannot hold that against me any longer."

Toshiro smirked. "Then how about what you did at the last drinking session you invited me too? I'm sure she would love to hear what antics you got up too." Now Urahara paled and shook his head.

"Alright alright! It's a shame you remember everything you do when you drink." He groaned. "Come in."

_**Karin sighed with relief as she laid down in her bed.**_ She was completely exhausted. That exam had knocked her on her ass. Not to mention the tiring day with Yuzu yesterday and having run into Toshiro after so long.

She groaned. Karin couldn't stop thinking about him now. He'd changed some much from that arrogant little brat he'd been when they were kids. It was hard to imagine him as he was right now. He was much more good looking.

Karin rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow, screaming. Why couldn't he just leave her the hell alone!? Did he always have this ability to drive her crazy!? EVEN WHEN HE ISN'T HERE!?

"Karin." A deep voice griped beside her bed. "If your going to lose it do it somewhere else." Karin turned to face her idiotic, hairbrained, hyperactive brother. Ichigo.

Sometimes she was surprised at him. He had the personality of both their mother and father. He resembled the both of them perfectly as well. Ichigo had gotten their fathers build and facial features and Ichigo had gotten their mothers kind smile, brown eyes, and orange hair.

It always amazed Karin at how different she looked from her siblings. She somehow managed to be a mutant. She was short and lithe, with her mothers overly generous chest, and her fathers abnormal amount of strength. She had her mother's soft features but her fathers cold grey eyes and black hair.

With a sigh she looked away from Ichigo and grumbled, "Go away Ichi."

"Don't be so grumpy Karin."

"What do you want Ichi? I thought you and Rukia were still on that job."

"I wanna know what's up and how that exam went. You graduating?"

Karin shrugged, sitting up. "I dunno yet. We won't know for a few weeks. I'm pretty sure I passed but god Ichi," she moaned, pulling her knees to her chest, "I was so tired during that damn thing. I could barely focus. It was a miracle I even finished in time."

Ichigo frowned, scowling. "Your pushing yourself too hard sis. Ontop of having massive school loads, your taking on jobs more and more often. You need to stop and just take a break."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Ichi don't be so worrisome! I'm completely fine!" She snapped. "Is Yuzu making dinner?" She asked to change the subject.

"Yeah. Rukia's helping her, and don't think you can change the subject!" He stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "Karin your barely eating and slowly getting weaker! Think about it!"

She looked away from him, not wanting to acknowledge the reality of her getting weaker by the second everyday. _I know Ichi….I'm in bad shape… _she closed her eyes and reopened them again in surprise. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Slowly she reached up and touched it.

It had been years since Karin had let herself have the luxury of crying. Not since that damp, fall day when she realized that Toshiro was never coming back to see her. And that had been a little over ten years ago...

"Karin!?" Ichi growled and she looked at him again. She could see the worry and fear plain on her brothers face. It hurt and warmed her at the same time, knowing that he cared so much. Karin leaned forward and hugged him tightly, sighing.

"I'm sorry Ichi. I'll take better care of myself and be more careful. I've been needing a break to catch up on my training anyway." Ichigo laughed, knowing that was the best he was going to get from her.

"Alright. C'mon down and eat with us." He stood and walked out, waiting for her at her doorway. She smiled softly and hurried out after him.

* * *

**So everyone I know most of you have probably read my Twilight fanfic, and I know I haven't updated in a while. But with that story I'M IN COMPLETE WRITERS BLOCK! :'( I'm so sorry that I haven't updated it. I've been meaning to rewatch the movies but I haven't gotten around to it. Please forgive meeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter four! I really hope they aren't too short for you guys. I mean, I love long fanfics but sometimes, you don't really have the time to read the longer ones or your just plain lazy like I can be :'D **

**Anywho, chapter four approaches :P**

Chapter Four::

**"Go Away."**

Toshiro watched Momo jerk away from him in surprise. Her attitude and personality were something he didn't want to deal with. Not now. True she was amazing and bed and he would probably get a little lonely without that amazing piece of ass in his bed but ya know. He would get over it.

"What...what do you mean? T-Toshiro…" Momo whimpered like a wounded animal, latching onto his arm. Her large brown eyes seeming glassy.

_Honestly, how emotional could a woman get?_ He was in no mood for emotional. Especially after having to deal with those idiots. Urahara and Renji. The two of them alone got on his nerves more than enough. The two of them together? It was like poking an angry, sleeping bear. Once you woke it up you'd most likely want to run the other way.

"I'm done with you," he told her, shoving her away, "go away. I had my fun now we're done."

"But...But Toshi! I thought you liked me!"

He laughed. "You were a good fuck but that's it. Nothing more."

Instead of more hysterical crying like he expected, Momo's eyes were suddenly dry and they expressed that a raging storm would be approaching. "You'll regret using me Toshiro. And I will make sure that you learn your lesson. You will lose all you love, by this I swear."

With those strangely eerie words, she turned, disappearing from his sight. Unlike anytime before, her words sent a dark chill down his spine. He turned away from where she had stood, sighing softly. It was probably nothing.

Toshiro walked back inside to his home, looking around thoughtfully. It was lonely here on the nights that he had no woman in his bed. Even then it was quite lonely. None of those women ever made an effort to get to know the real him. They were only concerned with the top layer. The rich, playboy CEO whom they thought they could tame. But those women never made an effort. An actual effort to get to know the man he really was.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair and then rubbing them over his face tiredly. Toshiro felt his stomach twist with need and he cringed. When a vampire hasn't fed in a long while, their body begins to eat itself to satisfy the craving it has for blood.

Feet padding softly, he walked over to the fridge and opened it, cringing at the sight of food. Regular food wasn't what he wanted at the moment. He opened the freezer and groaned in frustration. There was no blood on hand._ I'll have to hunt._ He thought grimly.

Toshiro didn't think it a good idea honestly, however it was the only choice he had. Either that or lay in bed feeling the pain of his body consume itself. With a sigh, he went upstairs to shower and dress up.

The smell of lust, alcohol, and sweat was mingled in the air. The pounding, erotic base up in full swing. Black and red Strobe lights flashing madly. It was body against body in the heated club, but Toshiro was finally able to reach the lit up bar to stand beside Renji. He chanced a glance at his friend and rolled his eyes in either amusement or irritation. Honestly he didn't know. It could have been both. The red haired idiot was drooling over any girl that walked past wearing skimpy, revealing clothes-which was practically all of them.

"Renji, can you NOT act like a complete dog for one moment?" He snapped. Renji glared at Toshiro and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, has it really been that long since you fed? You're never this grumpy when we're surrounded by chicks. Especially ones that got everything on display."

"Yes, it has been that long."

A woman sauntered up to him, sway her hips in an attempt to be seductive. "Hey there handsome." He inwardly cringed. Her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. But otherwise she would be considered pretty by normal standards. She had baby blue eyes and thick lashes. And the dress she wore look like it was only holding on by a few threads. "Your lookin' a little lonely. Why don't you come and dance with me?" He held back his inner disgust as a sharp, gaudy, red nail trailed down his chest to his stomach.

He put on his most charming, sexy smile and took her hand to keep her from touching him. "Sure. Pretty lady like you, how can I say no?" He shoved off the bar and led her to the dance floor as the temp changed. It became faster in beat, like a racing heart.

Now, normally when a curvy lady was pressed up against him and practically dry humping him, he would have happily enjoyed her and her body. But, since meeting Karin? Nope. He found most of the woman who flocked around him disgusting, it was why he had ended things with Momo. He simply couldn't get her image out of his head.

The curvy girl smiled up at him and he bit back his shiver of disgust. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Wanna go someplace quiet?" For good measure, his slide his hands over her sides and grabbed her ass, squeezing.

"Anything you want baby. Anything." He mentally rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, leading her off the dance floor. Toshiro made eye contact with Renji before they disappeared a long hall.

He led her silently until he spotted a store room closet. He pushed her in and he ground his teeth as she giggle. "Ooooh I love a man who's rough."

_Dirty whore. I can't believe I'm stooping low enough to take blood from women like her!_ Toshiro growled in his head. He could leave if he wanted too, but then he would have to suffer the knawing of his innards and he really wasn't in the mood for that.

Hands and a body pressed up against his and he shivered in disgust but the woman thought it was one of pleasure. "Already so worked up."

He growled softly and his head shot down, biting into her neck. He filtered visions of touching and a vague collection of having great amounts of pleasure and sex. He heard her moan softly and then her body went limp. His fangs retracted from her and he let her body slide to the floor. Despite how disgusted he was with this woman, he gently leaned her up against the wall so she wasn't lying on the dirty floor.

Just as he turned around, the door opened flooding in light from the hall. As his eyes adjusted, he saw someone he never, ever thought he'd imagine coming to a place like this.

"Karin?"

**So, I hope you all know that I send my heart out to all of you guys! All the comments I've gotten and things to keep writing is awesome! And I feel so sorry for any of you guys who experienced that awful hurricane. I hope everyone is doing alright!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OOOooooooooh snap! :D Such an exciting twist! Hope everyone is alright and things! Especially with that huge hurricane that came across the Carolina's and stuff. Best hopes and wishes for any victims out there!**

**Here's 5!**

* * *

Chapter Five::

**Karin glared at Yuzu when she opened her door.**

"What!?" She growled.

Yuzu, unperturbed by her sisters grumpiness, happily bounced into her room and sat on her bed. "Your coming with Kiki and I to a nightclub tonight! No if's, and's, or but's about it!"

"Yuzu," Karin growled but a hard, yet pleading glare stopped her. She sighed. Karin knew that if she refused Yuzu now, she would pay hell later for not going. Especially from that annoying friend of hers. Since Yuzu had gotten dumped by that idiot Ginta, good riddance to the prick, she had been in a moping mood. It was probably Kiki's suggestion to get Yuzu out of the house to get her mind off of things.

"I'll help you pick out something! If all else fails you can wear some of my stuff."

With a tormented groan, she fell face first onto her bed, rolling her eyes as Yuzu chattered. Karin resigned herself to this torture. Because if she didn't she would never hear the end of it.

"Yuzu!" Karin growled at her sister and glared at her reflection in the mirror behind her. "I look like a whore!"

Yuzu glared right back. "Hey! That's my dress!"

"SO!? I AM NOT GOING OUT LIKE THIS!"

"WELL," Yuzu snapped, "I AM NOT A MIRACLE WORKER WITH REGULAR SHIT!"

Karin instantly went quiet and Yuzu's shock was plain on her face. Karin knew she wasn't that pretty, not as pretty as Yuzu. But she thought that she had a little bit of femininity to her. But, to hear Yuzu say that out loud, it hurt Karin more than she ever thought it would to hear those words come from her twin.

"K-Karin...I...I didn't mean it. I swear."

"Its whatever. Lets just go and get this night over with." Karin ignored her pleading sister and walked down stairs, trying not to fall and break her neck in these damned heels. When she got downstairs, Yuzu and Kiki grabbed their bags and coats, Kiki giving Karin a thankful smile. She returned it with a curt nod and grabbed her own coat and bag.

Kiki had been Yuzu's best friend for a few years now and was there when Yuzu first got together with Ginta and just then a few hours before when that red-haired rat decided to break up with her. Despite how loud and annoying Kiki could be, Karin was grateful that Yuzu had someone like her to look after he when she herself couldn't.

The car ride over to the club was anything but quiet. Kiki kept Yuzu talking and talking, also trying to include Karin in it as well but she would only answer with one syllable words so she eventually gave up. When they actually parked and got out, Karin groaned in complete agony. The club they were at was a known place for vampires to congregate. _Must my life always be so damned difficult!?_ She sighed. Club Nightshade.

Walking in was like being slapped in the face with twenty different things at once. The crowded, pushed together. The pulsing, sensual beat of the base. Couples or just random strangers dancing dirty on the dance floor as flashing lights made the mood more wild, hectic.

"C'mon! I'm thirsty as hell!" Kiki shouted over the music and dragged the three of them up to the bar. Karin sighed and leaned against it, watching the men and women on the floor. It was a bit unnerving to her, how these people could act. They were in a club, surrounded by so many people, and yet they seemed content on making a fool of themselves. She shook her head. She really didn't understand people her age.

"Aren't you girls a little young to be here?" Karin turned and looked at the bar tender. He was a small but stocky man, and he obviously wasn't human. If those subtly pointed ears or his surprisingly slender and sharp face were any clue to what he was. But most normal people wouldn't see it though. To them he would look like an old bartender with less weight on his face then he should have.

Kiki grinned and gave him her fake I.D. "No sir! Can I have a vodka tonic?" She asked, leaning on the counter. Karin rolled her eyes. In the dress she wore, her tits looked like they were about to fall out.

The bartender sighed and nodded. "Sure. Anything for you two?" Karin shook her head and Yuzu asked for a long island tea. _Looks like i'm the DD for tonight._

As the three of them leaned against the bar, a man with bright red hair and face tattoo's came sauntering up. Karin glared at him. The man was handsome, too handsome.

He didn't seem to see the three of them but as soon as Yuzu burst out laughing at something Kiki had said, the redhead's eyes latched onto Yuzu and didn't move.

Karin twitched, feeling antsy. She didn't like this guy. The redheads steps seemed to freeze and he kept staring at Yuzu and Karin kept glaring. "Uhm…" she snapped around to look at Yuzu. She was staring at the red head now too, a slight blush on her face. "Is there something you want?"

Redhead grinned a slow, panty-dropping smile and walked closer to them. "Why not a dance?" He bent slightly and offered his hand to Yuzu, almost looking like a gentlemen if you didn't count the shirt that was open all the way down to his navel and the low hung, mock dress pants.

"Sure, why not?" She said and went to walk towards him. Karin's hand instinctively lashed out and grabbed her wrist, not letting her go. "Karin! Ow! Your hurting me!"

Karin instantly let go. "Yuzu...sorry...I'm going to use the restrooms." She mumbled softly and then walked away from them. Karin neared the restrooms and decided instead to try outside, getting fresh air.

Walking down the hall, she stepped outside and breathed in and then sighed. The cold night air chilled her arms and goosebumps raised along her skin. Karin tilted her head back to look up at the sky and frowned a bit. The sky and stars weren't very visible. Sighing again, Karin headed inside, looking around. As the door closed behind her, a flash of white hair and a giggle caught her attention. She squinted a bit to see and her eyes widened in shock. Toshiro was leading a woman into an empty closet.

She bit her lip._ Should I do something?_ She thought about it. Honestly, if Karin had the choice she wouldn't go with in a ten mile radius of Toshiro but he had a look of hunger on his face as he had closed the door and Karin was worried for the woman.

Shaking her head, Karin followed after them, going up to the door. She had just grabbed the handle when she heard a moan and a body drop. She froze. _Okay, two scenarios. 1, they're having sweaty sex at the moment. Or 2, that woman is sucking the blood from Toshiro._

As she went to turn the handle it turned itself, revealing Toshiro in perfect health but with one flaw; _He had blood all over his mouth._

"Karin?"

* * *

**So that was the fifth chapter, hope everyone enjoyed it. I'll have this up soon I hope, just bear with me okay? Hahah. Have a good day everyone!**

**~LonelyAnimeLily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big reveal! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! Haha. I know this is a short fic, I meant it to be that way, but I really hope I'm not rushing at all! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six::

**"K-Karin!" Toshiro shouted, reaching for her.**

He watched in horror as she pulled a dagger from her spiky, hot, thigh-high leather boots. He couldn't help but admire her pale legs from what he could see. Then, you know, Karin lunged at him with her dagger.

He dodged quickly, relying on his speed. He didn't want to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her. "Karin!"

"Vampire! I should have known!" She shouted at him, getting into a fighting stance. Toshiro stopped and studied her, unable to believe what his eyes were seeing and what they told.

_She's….she's a hunter._

"I will Kill you Toshiro. I let you kill me once," Karin said as she loosened her stance and tucked the knife into her boot, "and I won't make that mistake again. Come near Yuzu or I, and the next thing you'll feel," she glanced back at him over her shoulder, her eyes cold and deadly, "is the steel of my blade piercing your heart."

Toshiro stood frozen in that dark hallway, watching her as her form slowly disappeared. For once in his life, Toshiro had fallen head over heels for a girl who threatened his life.

_**Karin walked back to the counter where Kiki and Yuzu were supposed to be.**_ But they weren't and that pissed her off even more so than she already was. Karin should have known from the very beginning. From that day she met him in the park. He was abnormal and cold, distant. She should have known there was something off about him.

_You were only a child Karin,_ she thought to herself, _you couldn't have known._ She sighed softly, leaning against the counter and searching the crowd for Yuzu. Karin found her and growled when she saw that red head with the tat's from earlier with her. Karin knew for sure that he was a vampire. He had that same aura as Toshiro had.

A hand grabbed her and she looked at them, seeing Toshiro's ice blue eyes. He had a sharky grin on his face and he leaned close to her to whisper in her ear, "Dance with me or I'll attack someone next. Try to kill me and I'll have you arrested." Her eye twitched._ DAMN HIM!_

"Fine, but touch me anywhere, and I'll cut those pretty eyes of yours out."

He laughed. "You like my eyes then?"

To her horror, she felt a blush stain her cheeks and she swatted at him with her free hand. "I do NOT!"

Toshiro laughed and pulled her onto the floor as much lower, sensual beat started thrumming from the DJ. Placing his hands on her hips-chuckling as Karin blushed again-he pulled her close to him.

"Chill," he leaned down and whispered again.

"How can I 'chill' when I hate you? And your my enemy technically!" She growled, trying to pull away from him and his grip tightened on her.

"You've seen the darker side of our kind, that doesn't mean there aren't good ones." He said, his voice low and husky, making her shiver. Karin by no means, was a saint. Sure she was a virgin, but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate the opposite sex. Especially someone like Toshiro.

He was built with muscle but not bulging. He had a low, deep voice and pale, fair skinned. He was utterly perfect. His eyes and hair drew you in, made you curious, and how mysterious he was always appealed to her.

Karin shook her head,_ STOP IT! You just have to get through this dance and then you can grab Yuzu and Kiki and leave!_

"Loosen up and just feel the beat. Make this fun while it lasts."

"Make it fun!" She growled, glaring, "the only thing that would make this fun would be my blade scarring that pretty face of yours!"

Toshiro laughed, moving from her ear to a soft spot on her neck and nibbling softly, "Sweet talker." Karin gasped, her body jumping to life. His nibbling caused pleasurable shocks to go up and down her spine.

Karin shoved him away from her, covering the spot on her neck. No one had ever made her feel something like that. Not even herself when she had gotten desperate in her lonely nights.

_I...I have to get away from him!_ She turned and ran, searching the crowd for Yuzu and Kiki. She found Kiki first, being pressed up against a wall with some guys tongue down her throat. And then she found Yuzu, huddled in a corner still talking with that read head. "Yuzu...please can we leave? Now?"

Yuzu looked at her with a pout on her face for a moment, then she saw Karin's expression. Yuzu separated from the red-head and nodded, snatching Kiki.

"Yuuuuzuuuuu!" She slurred, "why did ya have ta pull me awaaaayyy!"

Yuzu looked at her sternly, "Kiki, now is not the time."

Kiki pouted but nodded.

When they got home, Karin avoided her dad and Ichigo, going up to her room.

A few minutes later, Yuzu came up. "Karin….want to tell me about it?" She closed the door again and walked in, sitting beside her on her bed. "What happened with him?"

"I….I...he's a vampire Yuzu…" She looked at Yuzu, her eyes full of resentment and confusion.

Yuzu blinked in surprise, she had never seen Karin like this. Karin was the one who was always good at problem solving and being the rock in the family. Yuzu didn't know how to help her honestly.

"Karin, is he really? You know this?"

"Yes….I saw him drinking blood from a girl in a storage closet at the club. He….he made me….me feel things I've never felt before Yuzu. I don't like it!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down okay?" Yuzu gently laid a hand on her sisters shoulder, comforting her.

Karin nodded and took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Okay...okay…"

"Now why-"

"KARIN!" Yuzu was cut of by Ichigo as he barged into her room. He was sweating and looking a bit concerned. Behind him stood Isshin, and his usual goofy grin was gone placed with a hard stare.

"What is it? What's going on!?" Karin stood.

"The council, they've called a meeting. With us."

Karin went cold inside. _What...what could the council want with us? We haven't done anything that violates our bounds in the treaty agreement. This...does not bode well._

* * *

**So that was the end for Chapter 6. I'm sorry if these aren't long enough for you guys or anything. I really hope you all are liking my storyline so far. I know alot of people have been bugging me to continue my Twilight fic but I'm just so stumped on it! I'll finish it I swear, I just have to think.**

**~LonelyAnimeLily**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know how long this fic will be guys. But I'll do my best to keep working on this and I'm hoping you all are enjoying my spin on Toshiro and Karin.**

* * *

Chapter Seven::

**After a huge argument with Yuzu, she finally found out about the family business**. Now though, she sat in Karin's room while she got dressed to go meet with council. She was taking her weapons with her. These vampires were powerful. Elders of their clans and they controlled the vampire world. Karin didn't want to take the risk of the council trying to stage an ambush.

"Why...didn't any of you tell me…?" Yuzu whispered. Karin cringed, she sound so hurt and confused. Karin hated it when she hurt Yuzu's feelings. In fact, she hated it when Yuzu was hurt at all.

"Yuzu, we didn't mean any harm by this. Our line of work...it's...it's not easy. We didn't want the risk of losing you to this kind of thing. Your more kind hearted and tender than any of the rest of us. Doing this job can take away that goodness. We didn't want you to be damaged by it."

Yuzu huffed and looked away. "I'm not that fragile."

"Really? Yuzu, just last week you cried when a kitten commercial came on."

"But it was sad!" She pouted.

Karin smiled a little and shook her head, pulling her cloak on and tying her hair up in a ponytail. The last thing she slipped on was her mask. It covered the bottom half of her face and neck and protected her should anything have some type of poison in it. All the hunters she knew wore one.

"Karin...would...you or the family ever...be upset if I went out with a vampire again? Like Ginta?"

"I don't know," she looked at her. "It depends on the impression he makes, whomever it is. We aren't kind to you dating vampires but, all we want is for you to be happy Yuzu. And if a man, vampire or not, would do that for you then that's okay. " Yuzu smiled and nodded, fidgeting and Karin's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Renji...that was his name at the club. He uhm…" she blushed red and ducked her head. Karin resisted the urge to shake her to her senses and yell at her to stay away from him. "H-he gave me his number and said...said he would call me."

"Well," she strained to keep calm, twitching, "if that would make you happy do it." _I'm so going to regret this._

Karin now stood with her father and Ichigo, staring at the council members. They had met in a neutral place, an old business building that both Hunters and Vampires congregated and worked in.

"You killed Barbosa." An elder had stepped forward and spoke. He was young looking but had a hard, cold, killer edge to his eyes that indicated he was much older than he appeared. His voice was steady and calm, showing no fear at all.

"Yes." Ichigo spoke, looking hard at him. With his fiancee, Ruki- who was a pure vampire- Kuchiki, he had gained more confidence and social level among the vampires. He was not to be trifled with, even by the elders.

"Who? And why did you kill a vampire who was not on your list?"

"He was on my list," she spoke, looking at the elder with a hard stare, "I have it right here to show." Karin reached into her trench coat pocket and gave the elders the list, stepping back to let them read it.

"I made this list myself," an older looking council stepped forward. His eyes had slightly sunk into his head and his fangs were showing, showing that he could no longer retract them. "And I did not put Barbosa on here. We were going to take care of him ourselves."

"If you didn't put him on the list, then how did he get there? Do you give the list to anyone else?" Isshin stepped up and spoke, looking gravely concerned.

_If this list has been tampered with, she thought, then there is most likely a traitor in the association_.

"No, only to the association does this list go to."

Karin saw them move and instantly, she was in front of Ichigo and her father, two daggers pressing to two of the elders throats. The vampires seemed utterly shocked that she could see them move, especially since it was ten times faster than the normal human eye could follow. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now back away slowly, so we can figure this out without us having to bring down the entire Vampire infostructure with killing you."

The elders backed off slowly and Karin put away her knives.

"Now, there is most likely traitors among the association and your councilmen. Do you say who the list specifically goes too each time you send them out? Or does the association decide?" Karin asked them.

The elder who looked like Toshiro spoke up again. "The association decides, as they know more about the hunters they employ then we do. If possible, it may seem like someone is specifically targeting your family."

"Why? What would they have to gain?!" Ichigo growled and everyone else sighed around him. _Ichi is still as naive as ever. Or dense._

The elders twitched in agitation. "You are quite dumb if you do not realise that your family is very well known in both communities. You three are the top hired and efficient hunters in the association. There has not been a vampire that you could not kill." Karin looked at the one who spoke, almost flinching. She knew that voice. It was soft and terrifying. It was Aizen, his little assistant Gin following behind him. Just the sight of him made Karin's body want to quake.

The last time she had seen this man was almost eight years ago. Yoruichi had been training her in combat when all of a sudden, Yoruichi had grabbed Karin and jumped out of the way of a knife. Karin had never seen Yoruichi so wounded before, so much so that she had almost been at death's door for a few days before she had healed up. Ever since then, Aizen's haunting face with that corrupt smile of his had been in her nightmares.

"I'm leaving Hitsugaya. You can explain the rest." With another smile in her direction, Aizen left. She watched him leave until he disappeared, then she slowly turned her attention back to Hitsugaya. _This….this must be Toshiro's father. No wonder they bare such resemblance._

"Now, since you've killed Barbosa, you will have many vampires who will come after your lives. Especially hers since she is the one who killed him. I want guards on your family. Mainly the two younger ones."

All three of the Kurosaki's blinked and then shouted as one; "WHAT!?"

_**As Renji and Toshiro walked down the hall to the conference room,**_ both of them heard a loud, outraged shout. The two of them shared a look before running into the room. What they saw shocked them. Well, mostly him.

Standing there, looking completely pissed off, was Karin. Along with Ichigo and their father Isshin. Across from them stood the council. Toshiro's father, Hyorinmaru, at the front. "Father?" Toshiro spoke up as he walked up to them, staring at Karin, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"You and Renji will be protecting the Kurosaki girls until I tell you otherwise. Make sure they do not die." His father growled at him before turning and walking away.

As soon as he was gone, Karin glared at him and took out a knife, lunging for him. "I DON'T NEED A BASTARD LIKE YOU PROTECTING ME!"

"Karin! Enough." A single, serious shout from Isshin stopped Karin, her knife just mere inches away from his throat. "All around, this is a good idea. It offers more protection for you and for Yuzu."

"But dad-!"

"No buts Karin!"

Toshiro watched her shoulders drop in defeat and she sent a withering glare his way. Just to annoy her even more-because he had to admit that she was pretty hot when she was pissed off-he smirked and took a step towards her. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to ya sweetheart."

Karin's eye twitched he dodged her knife before she could go for his throat. He laughed on the inside. She was so much fun to play with.

* * *

**See you guys in the next chapter! Have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I know it's taken me awhile to actually make this fic and I'm trying to wrap it up really quick. While my twilight fic is on hiatus, I'm working on both this fic and another for Inu x Boku SS. If you guys haven't watched the anime you need to! Its awesome and so cute 3! And if you guys have watched it you should check it out!**

**Onto Chapter 8!**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

**Karin was literally at the end of her wit.**

_I really, really wanna kill him…._ She thought as she came out of school that Friday. All week Toshiro and Renji had been waiting for them outside the school after class. And then they would proceed to walk them home. It was annoying.

Everyday for the past week whenever Karin would walk into the class, the girls would swarm around her and ask her question after annoying question about the two men who insisted on being there. Finally she snapped.

Karin wasn't proud of it. She knew that everyone was afraid of her as it was. Karin had a reputation of being scary, especially with her tattoos. And today she had made it even worse so now everyone avoided her.

Karin came walking out of the school, surprised that she only saw Toshiro leaning against the school gate. "Where are Renji and Yuzu?"

Toshiro stared at her, looking her in the eyes like no one else could. He had always been able to see through the facade she put on for everyone. She looked away from him, opting to turn around and watch people file out of the building.

"Yuzu somehow got out of class a little earlier, so she and Renji took off."

"Great. My sister, who's defenseless, gets to be with your boarish baboon friend."

For the first time since they were kids, Karin flinched when he grabbed her arm roughly and made her face him. His expression was dark and one of anger. "Do not….insult him. I may find him intolerable sometimes but I will not let you demean him."

Karin shook off her shock and jerked away from him, rubbing where he had held. No doubt she would get a bruise there later.

"Sorry….let's get back to the house." Toshiro murmured in a quiet voice and started walking home. Silently, Karin joined him.

Later on, they had taken a small detour. Karin didn't want to go home yet. Not to deal with Ichigo and Rukia's incessant but loving bickering or to hear her fathers over dramatic reactions. She wanted the peace and quiet a little while longer.

And, thought she was reluctant in admitting it to herself, she wanted to stay with Toshiro a little while longer. She enjoyed his company.

"Let's stop here for a second." He suddenly said.

Karin looked around, surprised to find themselves near the railing the overlooked a steep hill. She blinked again, recognizing where they were. It was where she and Toshiro had first met all those years ago.

"Recognize where we are?" He asked as he sat on the rail, inviting her to sit beside him. With a small smile, she did.

"Yeah. This is where we met." She sighed, tilting her head up to look at the sky. "Compared to now, it seems like ages ago….funny how much time has passed and how much things changed."

She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye and then suddenly, she felt a cool hand lay on top of hers. An instant blush stained her cheeks and she looked at him in shock.

He looked at her, his ice blue eyes shining and that annoying smirk on his face.

_AH! I'M LOSING CONTROL HERE!_ Karin merely stared at him. She couldn't move….could barely breathe. Over the past week, all her feelings of hatred had melted and gone away down a river and all that was left were the feelings that she had kept locked inside her heart. The ones she didn't want to feel.

They could never work. She lived to kill vampires. And he was the son of a powerful councilmen, one who enjoyed taking down hunters whenever he could and had no qualms about using his own son to do his dirty work. They couldn't work. Could they?

"Karin…" Toshiro breathed her name like it meant something to him, like it was his life line. No one had ever said her name with such a feeling and look in their eyes like Toshiro had as he looked at her.

_I...I have to move! I can't let this happen!_ She thought, unconsciously leaning forward a bit. She was falling into his eyes, letting him captivate her. Slowly, Toshiro leaned forward his hair tickling her face and his breath fanning her cheeks. She was falling….

_I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!_ Karin wrenched herself away from him and stood, blushing scarlet red and looking away from him. Looking at anything but him. "Let's head home now…"

**_Toshiro was quietly smacking himself as he trailed behind Karin._** He had scared her most likely, and he knew she was conflicted in her feelings. She wasn't the type of person who dealt with feelings well. She was a tough girl that didn't like to depend on anyone. She always put on a brave face so that others wouldn't know how she really felt.

Toshiro sighed softly. _She'll be a hard one to crack…_ just as the thought ran through his head, he felt a presence around them. Their aura was filled with anger and blood lust. It moved with incredible speed and by the time he realised the creature was there, it was already lunging for Karin.

"KARIN!" He lunged for her but she was already moving into action.

He watched as she spun, dodging its attack, and took out a dagger from somewhere on her person. As he moved to jump in, Karin had already had it under control. Toshiro didn't realize just how graceful she could be when she was fighting. Light on her feet and spinning and dodging with the grace of a dancer.

The next time he blinked, the vampire was dead and Karin was tucking away her dagger. She small blood spattered on her uniform but the most notable thing was the long slice going down her right arm.

Gently, he walked up to her and took her arm. He ripped off a part of his shirt and wrapped it the best he could. "C'mon, I can heal it up when we get back. Alright?"

She looked at him and then away, nodding silently. He sighed, groaning. He had really messed up.

_**Back at the house, Karin let Toshiro lead her up the stairs to her room.**__ What are you doing Karin? You were supposed to prevent being alone with him again!_ She was yelling at herself. That moment on the hill was still fluttering about inside her. She couldn't look at him without thinking about what could have happened if she had let him kiss her.

Karin had wanted it...but she couldn't let it. It would never work.

Sighing softly, she realised they were in her room now and he was trying to make her sit on her bed. Reluctantly, she did, trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up her neck and to her cheeks.

"I can heal that, so just sit still." His voice low and monotone like normal, like he wasn't affected by her at all now. Toshiro could always hide his emotions easily….it kind of annoyed her.

Her brow twitched and she growled, "Do you have to be so emotionless!?" Karin was reverting back to her old self. Good. The more she did the more she could bury what she felt for him. "I can do it myself!" She snatched her arm away and stood, going into the bathroom.

Grumbling under her breath, she caught Toshiro watching her out of the corner of her eye. He had a slight smirk on his face and he was just leaning casually against the doorway. "There she is."

"What?" She snapped.

"The Karin I know." He chuckled, his eyes softening a bit. "The abrasive, bad tempered, tough Karin I know and love."

Her face went instantly red as he once against shoved off the doorway and walked down stairs. Karin looked in the mirror at herself. Her eyes were wide and her pale cheeks stained red.

_Love? Could….could he...he really mean that? Or was he joking?_

* * *

**End of chapter 8! Its getting spicy! I hope to have this finished soon though. I hope you all have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter nine! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

**The next day, Karin was still agonizing over what Toshiro** had said to her. She couldn't focus in class and couldn't stop thinking about it. It was quite annoying for her.

_Karin! Snap out of it! This won't do you any good!_ Karin growled. She had to stop thinking about this.

As she sighed, her phone vibrated against her leg. Karin picked it up and flipped it open, her eyes going hard when she saw a message from the council. She had a mission tonight and she was required to take Toshiro with her. Karin growled again at that but kept reading.

The message was from the head councilmen of the Hunters Association. They had gotten tips and information that one of the vampires on their council, Aizen, had been up to illicit activity and had been spotted near numerous human slaughterings, along with a few vampire murders as well.

Great. She thought and shook her head.

_**Toshiro sighed softly as he stood outside the school waiting for Karin.**_ It was troublesome to have to do this, especially when he hadn't gotten any sleep. _And,_ he thought grimly, _I haven't fed in a while. I'm not at my full strength_. He wouldn't be able to do much until he fed, other wise Karin could get seriously hurt while on his watch, and he didn't think he could ever forgive himself if she was.

"Hey." Renji walked up to him. "You aren't looking to good."

"Thanks for saying the obvious." He snapped at him.

Renji shrugged. "Matsumoto has been worried about you. Since you refuse to carry your cell, she's been calling mine non-stop. Everyone in the office is worried about you, even Ikkaku."

Toshiro chuckled. "I find that hard to believe. They just need to do their jobs, that's it."

Renji sighed and shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something but stumbled back and let out a surprised yelp as a small bundle, he could now see it was Yuzu, slammed into him. "Renji!"

He laughed softly and hugged Yuzu back, kissing her forehead. "Hello love." Toshiro was shocked as he stared at the man. For as long as he'd known Renji, he had never seen him show such genuine love or kindness towards anyone but his family. He always used women as toys and means of food, nothing more. But here Toshiro saw him, cradling such a fragile human-Karins younger sister of all people-in his arms as if she were precious.

He looked away, catching sight of Karin as she walked towards them. The wind blew softly and his eyes went wide as he watched her. Karin had stopped and tilted her face up to the wind, it blowing her hair around as it softly brushed against her pale skin, her clothes lightly swishing around her. And once her eyes opened, showing the sparkling black pools that shone as she watched the leaves blow, Toshiro understood.

He was irrevocably in love with Karin Kurosaki, a girl whom he had never been able to get off of his mind even when they were children. In that moment as he watched her start towards him again, he understood Renji's change. To him, now there was nothing more that mattered to him than protecting her at all cost. Karin was his precious gem, and he wouldn't ever let his old ways or his doubts get in the way of being by her side.

He had been staring at her for too long, zoning out, and he didn't realise it until she poked his forehead to get his attention. "What? Do I have something on me?"

Toshiro instantly blushed and looked away, clearing his throat. "N-no...no you don't."

Karin tilted her head, looking a bit confused and then Toshiro felt like he was nearly choking. A light blush had started creeping up her neck and stained her cheeks.

"Oh! Karin! Are you gonna go see Aunt Yoru before you leave on the mission you got?" Yuzu spoke up, turning in Renji's arms to look at her.

Karin sighed, catching his attention. "Yeah. I need to sharpen my weapons so I'll have to borrow some. And I can train a bit before we have to leave. Why? Do you want to come?"

Yuzu's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. "YES! I've been wanting to see them but...but I haven't gone since...since G-Ginta is there…." She looked away, fidgeting.

"Its fine. If he tries anything I'll make sure he regrets it." Karin growled.

"Who's Ginta?" Renji spoke up suddenly, looking confused.

"Are you going to tell him Yuzu, or will I?" Toshiro was surprised at the hostility that came from Karin when she mentioned it and Yuzu sensed it too, nodding quietly.

"I'll tell him…" Yuzu looked away and took Renji's hand, leading him a few feet away.

Karin sighed softly, "I don't like that she's in a relationship with a vampire, much less one as old and powerful as Renji. I'd rather her be with a human."

Toshiro felt like his heart had been crushed by her saying that. Deep inside, his ugly realisation came out. Karin would never accept him….nor his love.

**_Karin felt regret as soon as those words left her mouth, and she guiltily looked at Toshiro._** His face was dark and once again emotionless. She felt her heart twinge. It was for the best, and she would keep telling herself that over and over again. Nothing would change her path.

Yuzu came pulling Renji back over and she smiled, nodding. "Okay, lets go. Oh! Wait...shouldn't we go home and change first?"

Karin shook her head. "No. My clothes are over there, but you can go home and change afterwards. That way you wont missing seeing Aunt Yoru."

"Okay! Lets go!"

When they got to the house and inside, Kisuke was already coming out with Yoruichi with smiles on their faces. "Girls!" Kisuke reached for them and pulled them into huge hugs. "I've missed you!"

Karin and Yuzu laughed, pulling away. "We've missed you too."

"What about me?" Yoruichi spoke up and opened her arms, hugging them both. "I've missed you both as well. Though I see you, Karin, more than I see Yuzu." She smiled and patted Yuzu's head.

"THESE TWO ARE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE!?" Renji and Toshiro's voices roared as their jaws dropped.

"Yes," she rolled their eyes, "they've known us since we were kids. Of course they're like family. How do you know them?"

Yoruichi smirked. "We provide information and tools to both the vampire and hunter councils. If and when they can get ahold of us." She chuckled. "Now! Down to business!" She turned and looked at Karin. "You need to do some training before you go and your clothes are in the back. Go on and change and I'll Tessai and Ururu prepare some snacks for everyone."

"S-so….so Ginta's h-hear….?" Yuzu choked, panicking.

"I won't let him do anything or say anything to you. I'll kill him." Renji growled, stepping up and protectively wrapping his arms around Yuzu.

Karin saw respect flash in both their eyes and she sighed. At least she has a protector…. Karin looked away from them, her shoulders dropping. "I'll go get changed."

As she moved to walk, a cool hand wrapped around her own, stopping her. "Karin…." Toshiro muttered and hopelessness flashed in his eyes before he let go. "Go on, I'll be waiting out here…." With that he turned his back to her.

Nodding solemnly, she turned and went to change.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hope i'm not doing awful at this fic. It's a little difficult for me to include so many characters from the anime. So i hope you all think I'm doing okay :) Till next time.**

**~LonelyAnimeLily**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10! AH! I'm so happy! I really hope you all are enjoying this and I promise to bring in some smutty goodness soon!**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

**When Karin stepped out of the room, Toshiro couldn't stop** himself from staring at her. And as she sat down beside him, he knew he couldn't look away, even as he saw the blush form on her cheeks.

"You hunt in those?" Somehow, Toshiro had managed to keep a straight face and his voice as sounding as bored as possible. Instantly, he saw her tense and she glared at him.

"Yes," she hissed, "what's it to you!?"

He glared back at her and snapped back, "Nothing."

"Normally," Kisuke interjected, "I wouldn't push my two girls towards vampires, just because I'm a selfish man. But, how you two interact and how much Renji loves Yuzu, I would think twice and actually not kill you both for falling in love with my girls."

Toshiro saw both Yuzu and Renji turn bright red and Renji shoot a withering glare at Kisuke. It seems he hadn't told Yuzu yet. He couldn't really blame him, Toshiro himself didn't think he had ever told her.

…._ "There's the Karin I know and love."_... It flashed through his head and his face fell._ SHIT! I HAVE TOLD HER!_

Before he could freak out any further, Karin spoke up. "Knock it off Kisuke."

He looked at her, watching her silently. Karin wasn't looking at him, nor anyone else. He wanted her to look at him...wanted to see if she had truly meant was she said earlier. Toshiro knew he had unwittingly expressed how he felt about her, and now he was paying the price. Her aloofness, her coldness, was more so out to play than it had been before.

With a loud sigh from Yoruichi, she set her cup down and looked at them, her golden eyes glinting in the light and a mischievous smirk on her lips. "Lets go train, Karin. You all are welcome to watch if you like. Just stay at a distance."

_**She didn't know what Yoru had planned, but Karin knew**_ it was going to be something she didn't like. _Why did she invite the others down? Normally, she doesn't even let Kisuke come and watch…..what is she planning…_

Taking in a deep breath, Karin looked around as they descended down the stairs to the room. It was an incredibly large, rocky, barren landscape Kisuke created for training.

Everyone sat down close to the stairs, watching the two women intently as they walked a fair distance away.

"Why did you invite them Yoruichi?" Karin stood still, tense, waiting for her to answer.

"Because." As always, she avoided the question and crouched into a fighting stance.

Karin followed her lead, moving down slowly and lifting her hands up, waiting. Watching. Karin studied Yoruichi, watching closely as her muscles tensed in her body and relaxed, the way her legs tensed or the slightest twitch came.

Karin was knew she was nowhere near Yoruichi's level. She was a master in all arts of combat and strategy. But slowly, Karin had been learning her habits and movements over the years. Each time they combatted, hand to hand or with weapons, she was learning and she was getting better.

Suddenly, Yoruichi disappeared and Karin relaxed, keeping her body loose and waiting. She listened around her and felt a slight movement in the air to her left. She whirled around and swung, hers and Yoruichi's fists colliding together, sending out a gust of air from the speed and strength of the two women.

"Your getting better at sensory movements." Yoruichi jumped back and grinned, rushing her. She came up to Karin's left flank-her weakest side-and aimed for a jab at her side.

Karin dodged effortlessly, countering by going for Yoruichi's stomach. She slammed into her hard, sending Yoruichi back a few feet. "Why aren't you fighting seriously?" Karin asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She stood up without a scratch on herself, a smirk on her face. "Could it be you don't want to scare them? Especially a certain someone?" Karin's face flushed red and she suddenly rushed Yoruichi. She countered easily, locking Karin's arms behind her back. "That was all the answer I needed. You not going all out, especially because of Toshiro."

"Shut up!" Karin growled, her temper snapping. Karin broke from her hold and lunged at her, throwing blows left and right, getting serious. Yoruichi's grin never went away and she suddenly whirled, kicking Karin into the nearest bolder and unflinching as Karin made a large crater in the rock.

Before Karin could completely recover, Yoruichi pinned her against the rock, her hand pointed at her neck. With one hit in the right spot, Yoruichi could completely paralyze her. "Then fight seriously. Your head will be clouded with worry and doubt until you admit to and accept whatever it is that plagues you. Though I'm sure I know what it is."

She let Karin drop and she coughed, glaring up at the older woman. "I'm not….Ah!" Karin went flying as Yoruichi kicked her, sending her back into another boulder.

"The longer you deny, the less you will be."

Karin didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit it to herself. But, if she didn't, Yoruichi wouldn't hesitate to beat her within an inch of her life. So long as she learned and grew, Yoruichi would do anything.

Karin closed her eyes, memories rushing through her mind and tears welled up and formed. Harsh reality had finally settled on her strong but fragile shoulders and she knew; Karin was in love with Toshiro.

_**Toshiro wanted to jump between Yoruichi and Karin.**_

_I can't watch this…._ He thought. Toshiro couldn't stand watching the two of them fight. Images of a fatal injury or something worse kept coming to his mind. And he wasn't allowed to help her.

Toshiro growled and clenched his fists in anger. Now, in the blink of an eye, Yoruichi had her pinned against a boulder. He could hear what they were saying and it only increased his worry.

"The longer you deny, the less you will be." He heard Yoruichi say and she stepped back, watching. Karin stood still for a moment and then she started to say something and Yoruichi whirled, kicking her and sending her flying back.

Karin dropped to the ground and she sat there for a moment. He saw tears well up and slowly, Toshiro saw her body relax and she stood effortlessly, not a scratch to be seen. Karin's eyes held a realization and he heard her utter words he thought he would never here flow from her lips…. "I am utterly, and irrevocably in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya, a vampire. And now, that burden is gone!"

To fast for him to watch, Yoruichi and Karin got into the scuffle once again, throwing blow left and right, creating gusts of wind and loud cracks from the sheer force of their blows. And in another blink of an eye, it was over, ending in a stalemate.

"Good. I was like you when I figured out how much I loved Kisuke….especially when I had fallen and was with someone else at the time. She never forgave me completely, but I talk to her now and she's with someone as well. Come to terms and accepting reality can make your shoulders lighter and your mind clear. Especially when it is in terms of love."

Toshiro rushed to Karin, using his abnormal speed to get to her, and he embraced her tightly, closing his eyes. "Don't ever do that again. I was worried you would get hurt even worse than normal." He felt Karin chuckle a little and nudged him back, blushing bright red and looking away.

"I…I know I've hurt you in the past with what I have said, and my actions. And you have to know I can't entirely forgive you for back then but….but even though you annoy the hell out of me and are trying almost ninety percent of the time, Toshiro I love you….and you don't have to return my feelings, I-" he cut her off, sealing his lips against hers.

She was better than he could have ever imagined her to be. Her lips were soft and plump against his, like perfect pillows. And they were warm….oh so warm.

For now, he kept the kiss light and eventually, as reluctant as he was, he pulled away and looked down at her, into those eyes he fell for. He saw surprise and acceptance of his love in them. His heart beat loudly in his chest and it overflowed with happiness. He would never let her go.

* * *

**See you guys in the next chapter! Uhhhhg . i'm so tirrrrrrreeeed**

**~LonelyAnimeLily**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oooooo they finally realized their feelings 3 yay! Sooooo….this is going to be a smutty, lovely chapter so be sure to read and soak it up as much as possible! Oh and if you don't like the smutty part and you can read until you feel it starts to get smutty and then skip to the next chapter. I wouldn't recommend skipping the whole thing! Going to miss a biiiiiiig part! And I decided to make this last chapter alittle looooong!**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

**Just after Toshiro admitted to her, and gave Karin her first kiss,** they had to head out to complete the mission. It was simple; Karin and Toshiro would infiltrate the warehouse and investigate supposed evidence of crimes committed by vampire council members; Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen, and Kaname Tosen.

As they reached the warehouse, Karin instantly felt an air of danger and a stench of death permeating the air. It made her skill crawl but Karin knew she had to stay still, silent….cold. Quietly, she slid open a nearby window, looking inside.

Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru were both there, draining victims. Gin's victim, a women dropped to the floor. As her head lolled to the side, her ashen skin and bright red eyes gave her away; They were feeding on vampires.

Karin growled quietly under her mask and looked at Toshiro over her shoulder. He seemed to catch her meaning and nodded, disappearing. She sighed,_ I'm going to have to get used to this._

With a shake of her head, she snuck in and crept along the far left wall, the dark cloaking her shadow. Eerily silent she moved until she was almost on top of both Aizen and Gin. As she moved for her blades, she dodged as a sword thrust towards her, cutting her side.

"I sensed you were coming as soon as you were peeking through that window." A man wearing glasses over his pale eyes emerged from the dark, staring at her silently.

Karin held her bleeding side and watched them cautiously. Gin's attention was on her now and Aizen finished his meal while staring at her. _The wound isn't deep, and I should be fine for now._ She thought, turning her gave back to the man she could only assume was Kaname Tosen. A vampire once human who had been blind before he was turned, his site never having been restored. He was a master with his sword and his acute tune to sound and movements would be difficult to battle against.

Finally, Aizen let his meal drop and he turned to her, a sadistically cool smile on his face. "Karin Kurosaki. I've been expecting you. My my, in that get up you are quite titillating and teasing aren't you?" His voice was low and hypnotic, trying to draw her into his spell.

"Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen," as she spoke, Karin stood taller, grabbing out her sword, "under orders from both councils, you are hereby deemed rogue and are to be sentenced to death for your heinous crimes. And as such you are dismissed from the vampire world and from your seat of power in the council."

"Well, that was sooner than expected." He said, seemingly unperturbed by what she had just spoken.

Karin's skin crawled. She didn't like this one bit. "Where's little Toshi I wonder?" A woman spoke up, stepping out of the shadows to stand beside Aizen. She had dark blackish-blue hair and large brown eyes, a twisted smile was on her face as she hugged Aizen's arm.

"Momo, think you can bring him out?" Gin asked her.

The vampiress grinned and nodded, taking out a knife. "I can." Momo laughed maniacally, her eyes growing wild and her fangs growing. "I smell him on you! I smell him! YOUR HIS TRAMP!" Momo let out an enraged shriek and lunged at her with a speed that took Karin off guard.

She managed to lift her sword in time to block a blow that would have had her head falling from her shoulders. _She's trained…_ she thought, leaping away and getting into a fighting stance. She sat silently and waited, the only sounds in the now oh so quiet room were Aizen's quiet chuckles and Momo's heavy, erratic breathing.

Karin made a move this time, using the woman's shock to her advantage, Karin sped up and slashed at first her leg, then the arm holding her knife. Momo let out an inhuman cry that made Karin's blood curdle and her ears ring. "I'll kill you!"

Momo lunged again, her aura becoming darkened with bloodlust and malice.

"KARIN!" Toshiro's shout broke through her concentration and she felt a blinding pain move up her leg. "KARIN!"

She moved away and suddenly fell to her one knee. Momo had cut a side artery on her leg. Warm blood oozed from her finger tips and she slowly lost feeling from her hip down on her right side.

_**Forgetting everything he was supposed to do, Toshiro**_ rushed to Karins side, throwing Momo into the wall furthest from them as he did._ Oh god..._Toshiro moaned in his head, _there's so much blood…._ He watched Karin's face and saw it twisted slightly in pain. "Just tie it! I can't afford this right now." She growled, looking at him with determined eyes. He was reluctant too, but he knew if he didn't do it himself she was going to.

"Alright." He ripped up his shirt and tied it extremely tight on her upper thigh and then used the rest of the cloth to cover the wound to soak up any blood left to rush out. "Let me take care of them...you can't-"

"No! This….this is my mission not yours. If you want to take care of Momo, fine, but don't do anything else." She growled and slowly stood.

"Alright." He said, knowing better than to argue with her.

Clapping penetrated the silence and Toshiro swung to look at Aizen and Gin, who stood smugly beside him. "Well done. Well done. Little Toshiro, I have not seen you in a while. Look at you," a maniacal grin spread across Aizen's face, "thinking you could defeat me."

"He's….he's more than a match for that slut." Karin spoke and Toshiro grinned, laughing. He had heard her cuss before but defending him and calling his ex a slut just seemed funny to him.

"I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!" Momo went to shoot past him and go at Karin again. He easily reached out and grabbed her arm in a bone breaking grip. "O-Ow….t-toshi…" She whimpered and tried squirming away.

Toshiro would give her no mercy. "You tried killing her. The most important thing in the world to me. And now, you will pay for it." His eyes began to glow bright blue as he coldly looked upon Momo's whimpering form.

The air cooled and the vapor in the air froze. "No mercy."

Momo screamed.

Her arm was now completely frozen and Toshiro just tightened his grip and her arm shattered into crystals. "AH!" She dropped to the ground, crying helplessly as she clutched her arm.

"Toshiro!" He whirled as he saw Karin leap in front of him, taking a sword in her shoulder. "Damn!" He watched her kneel on her good leg and he couldn't do anything. He was frozen.

"You are not very formidable. The rumors of the Bloody Rose, I suppose, is pure myth and fiction." Kaname said, stepping into the light again. Toshiro growled, the ground beneath him freezing.

"Toshiro, it's alright." Karin stood tall and took out her sword, taking in a deep breath. She turned to him and smiled a little. "Let him underestimate me. It will be his demise." She tore the blade from her shoulder and let it drop with clang. "Do what you can and don't worry about me." Toshiro cupped her face in his hands, the warmth a stark contrast to the cold of his hands.

He stared into her eyes for a few moments and leaned down, kissing her. It conveyed his passion, his love for her. His fear. He had just gotten her again, and he did not, would not, lose her again.

_**Karin backed away from him, reluctantly so, and**_ she faced Kaname Tousen. A master of the sword. He would be a tough opponent for her to face. Karin knew she might lose; however she had no intention of dying now. As Toshiro faced his opponents, she faced hers.

Karin closed her eyes, focusing. The fear of loss, of death...It would never keep her back, never slow her down. It would only fuel her fire, fuel her desire. She opened her eyes and stared Kaname down.

"You will die here, girl. I will protect Aizen, and all that we have worked for." With no warning, Kaname lunged at Karin with a fast speed. She didn't move. As Kaname appeared, sword in mid-swing for her throat, she ducked and swung, slashing at his torso. She managed to make a shallow wound before he moved away.

_The wound will heal, slowing his speed. Strike now!_ Karin thought. She lunged with inhuman speed and pushed her blade through Kaname's shoulder, wounding the slow healing vampire even more. _His speed should drastically lower now. I shouldn't go all out. Let him make the next move._

Karin leapt away from him and landed silently, crouched and waiting. Kaname didn't move, the wounds healing quickly, but would and should reduce his stamina and speed. As she watched him, she noticed his form shimmer a bit, like he himself was distorting his image. Karin froze and sensed movement. She whirled just in time to block a hard blow from behind, but it sent her body flying.

Karin landed on her back as her breath flew out of her. She only had a moment to catch herself before Kaname was lunging for her. She rolled out of the way quickly and managed to stand and block his next attack.

"I see you are more versed than I thought. Perhaps you could be a worthy opponent. Unfortunately," he moved his hand and slammed it into the deep wound in her shoulder, causing Karin to cry out, "your body is weak."

Her arms gave out and he was able to bring his sword down, wounding her across her chest and down to her abdomen. Karin dropped to her hands and knees, coughing up blood. She pressed a hand to her wound and closed her eyes, staving off the impending darkness. Kaname kicked her onto her back and she landed with a grunt, panting heavily.

She looked up in time to see Toshiro flying past and Kaname raising up his sword. The shallow light from the warehouse glinted off of the cold, hard steel of his blade. She could do nothing but stare in the face of her defeat.

As the blade arched down, darkness set over her body and she began to fade. The last thing she saw was a flash of orange and her last thought was; Ichi?

_**Toshiro sat in Karin's room, watching her cautiously.**_

After Gin had thrown him across the warehouse and Karin's family came and stopped Kaname from killing her, Aizen and the others had gotten away in all the chaos. Toshiro was able to temporarily stop her bleeding by freezing the wounds while they transported her back to the house.

When she awoke, he told her everything that had happened. He could see how disappointed she was in herself. The way her pretty eyes darkened with anger and her hands fisted. Now, several hours later, after the fake smiles and loud lecturing, the two of them were alone once again.

"Karin," he sat beside her and looked her in the eye, his knowing ice blue eyes meeting her shameful dark eyes, "you can't hide from me."

He watched her, and slowly he saw her mask break. Tears welled up and her body shook. "Damnit!" She beat her fist against his chest as he pulled her into his embrace, he small body pliant against his larger one. "I was too weak! I should have trained harder! I...I..I should have…" Karin trailed off as she was wracked with sobs.

Toshiro held her, stroking her hair. "Shhh, there was nothing that could have been done. You know that. You should be happy your alive. I know I am. I...I was so scared for you Karin…" He tilted her head up and wiped away her tears. Looking down, he kissed her, hard. He couldn't imagine his life now without her. Although it had only been a few weeks since they had been reunited, he felt as though he couldn't live without her now. The very thought of her gone made his cold heart wrench in his chest.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers, tears of his own welling up. "Karin I...I love you...I dont...no I know," his eyes opened and he looked at her, "that I cannot, will not, live without you."

Her soft, small hands cupped his cheeks and she kissed him again, her lips hard and insistent upon his. Toshiro kissed her back with as much passion, as much love, as he possibly could.

**_Karin was absolutely overwhelmed by their kiss._**

She knew it wasn't just the kiss, it was him. He was always on her mind and he had managed to break through the walls she put up against others. She knew she irrevocably in love with him, and she knew she would always want to stay by his side. Now, and forever.

So when Toshiro deepened the kiss, his tongue easing its way in and pressing against her own, Karin let her inhibitions go out the window and let her body respond as it wanted. And it felt amazing as she let out that pent up moan and her body pressing closer to his.

But it wasn't enough. _She wanted more_.

Karin was able to move him to the center of her bed and the climbed into his lap, pressing close. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, running her hands through his soft, spikey, snowy white hair.

She moaned softly again when he nipped at her lip, deepening the kiss even further. Karin arched against him, pressing down on the growing bulge in his pants. He groaned softly and his hands gripped her hips tightly.

Suddenly, he pulled back and looked at her. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he was panting, his eyes glazed with desire and need. "Wait...we can't do this Karin."

She glared at him. "And why the hell not!?"

He sighed, frustrated. "Karin you…!" He groaned again she rubbed against him insistently. "Stop that! You're injured! You haven't even healed yet! You were bleeding out just a few hours ago! I'm not going to take advantage of you like this!"

Karin rolled her eyes and caught his face in her hands. "I am horny and i would love to get laid, preferably by the man I love, which is you." She grabbed one of his hands and moved it from her hips and pushed it into her shorts. She gasped softly and bit her lip. Her pussy was dripping wet. He could feel her desire and he let out a groan of satisfaction. "I want you, Toshiro." Karin's breathless voice and the way her hips moved against his hand must have snapped the last ounce of restraint he had.

He surged forward, pulling his hand out of her shorts and he flipped them over so fast Karin lost her breath and she looked up at him in shock. His eyes glowed in the dark of her room, ravenous and hungry. For her. She let out a soft moan and captured his lips in a harsh kiss.

Toshiro pressed down on her, covering her much smaller, softer body, pinning her hands down with his own as well.

Karin couldn't think straight. His strong but cool body pressing into hers. She felt him everywhere but all she could think of was more. She wanted more. Karin pulled her hands free of his and held onto his shoulders as his hands began to roam.

Despite the hunger, the need she felt radiating from him, the hunger and desperation she felt in his kiss, paled in comparison to the way he touched her.

Toshiro's calloused, rough hands traced down over her clothed sides with a gentleness that made her want to cry. It was so unlike him to be gentle, so out of nature for him. The fact that he took the effort to change, to handle her like a delicate flower, moved her to tears. Karin didn't know how to feel as he gently stroked over her hips and down her legs; Annoyed or Tearful. She stuck with annoyed.

Without breaking the kiss, she fisted her hand in his hair and pulled slightly, biting down on his lip. Toshiro growled and thrust his hips forward. Karin pulled away from him to catch her breath but a small, breathy moan fell from her swollen lips.

Toshiro didn't let up in his administrations. He moved, placing open mouthed kisses down her cheek to her neck, stopping to suck at her pulse. When he bit down, not enough to break skin but enough to mark, Karin's hold on him tightened and her eyes slid shut.

They shot open again, though, when he pulled back and sat up. She was about to ask him why but then her shirt was pulled over her head and off, exposing the upper half of her body. A bright flush instantly flooded her cheeks and she covered herself, embarrassed now.

_**Toshiro's breath left him as Karin's shirt left her body,**_forgotten already on the floor. She was beautiful. A goddess in his eyes. He watched as that cute flush spread across her neck and cheeks, her arms covering her breasts. He didn't understand how someone could look so sexy, so enticing, yet so adorable at the same time.

He growled softly, and pinned her arms above her head, still staring down in shock at her body as she lay pliantly beneath him. "Don't. Don't ever cover yourself. You are beautiful, heavenly." He kissed her hard once and then pulled back again, grasping the band of her shorts and pulling them down her perfectly sculpted legs. Once off her threw them somewhere where they landed with a soft thud. None of that mattered. All that mattered to him was her.

His glowing, ice blue eyes raked hungrily over her body. The pale, untattooed skin shun under the moonlight that peaked through her windows. He saw the scars that littered her skin, mostly her upper body, and that made him love her even more.

Her slender neck and down to her magnificent breasts, so perky and plump, looking as soft as pillows, waiting to be touched. Her nipples were hardened into tips, because of him. He wanted to taste them, wondered if they would be as sweet as he thought. But he had to see the rest of her.

His eyes wandered down to her soft but toned stomach and small waste, to her wide hips. He looked to the juncture of her thighs and his heart almost stopped. Dark curls, trimmed and kept, stood out against the pale of her skin. He peered down in awe at her. Her lips swollen and needy, glistening for attention. He wanted to taste her there too.

"S-Stop s-staring…" His eyes swung back to meet hers and he couldn't help but smile. Her face was flushed redder and her eyes were sparkling like the precious diamonds they were.

He laid over her again and kissed his way down her neck.

As he slowly made his way to her chest, Toshiro realised that he was a bit nervous. Though over the years, he had lain with many a woman, and had brought them unimaginable pleasure, would he be able to do that for his Karin? Would he be able to satisfy her?

He shook himself mentally. No. He couldn't doubt himself. He wouldn't.

Taking one plump breast in hand, he massaged it softly, squeezing gently. His train of thought was right. They were soft and plump, just like he imagined, but somehow as many times better than he could have ever dreamed.

Karin's body arched into his and he heard her breath hitch. Unable to help himself, he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, squeezing her breast a little harder. She moaned beneath him as he suckled, his mind in a whirl. She was everything and more than he ever imagined and she tasted just as sweet as he thought.

He payed attention to her other breast and then slowly kissed his way down her stomach. The closer he got to her pussy, the more labored her breathing came, the more her body twitched in pleasure. He grinned and nipped at her hip bone, making her moan.

He pushed her legs apart and pressed his lips to her inner thigh, kissing, teasing his way down to the prize he desperately wanted at the center.

"T-Toshiro…" His eyes met hers once he got close enough to her glistening lips, her heavenly scent wafting up to his nose. She smelt divine, and he could feel desire, hot and heavy, pooling in his gut.

He leaned forward, holding her gaze and ran his tongue from her entrance up to the top of her clit. That slight, but amazing movement made Karin cry out softly and her hips arch into his face.

He was overwhelmed by her taste. Without thinking, he slammed her hips down, pinning her, and played with her clit, nipping and sucking at her quivering pink lips.

Her moans got higher and higher, her body squirming against his unyielding hold. Toshiro didn't relent, enjoying her taste, her body, too much. Suddenly she froze and then her back arched. He watched her bite the back of her hand and she came, screaming into her hand. He lapped at her juices as they flowed from her, groaning along with her as he almost tumbled over the edge.

Toshiro sat up and took a deep breath in._ I can't wait any longer._ He tore his shirt and struggled with his pants, growling in frustration when he couldn't get them undone. Quivering, warm hands moved his away and he looked down as Karin smiled sexily up at him. "Allow me."

_**Karin giggled quietly at how frustrated Toshiro was getting.**_ It was kind of cute, or maybe that was the orgasm brain talking. She sat up and looked up at him, taking his hands away before he decided to shred his pants as well. "Allow me."

She slowly, teasingly undid his pants and slid them down his powerful legs, dragging his boxers along with them. His cock popped out and twitched in front of her, the engorged head leaking in its happiness to see her. Karin pulled the last of his clothing off and then hesitantly looked at his cock. It was long and hard. She flushed. This was her first time seeing a man's thing and she was worried. She wanted to give him the same amount of pleasure he had given her.

With one deep breath in, she leaned forward and kissed his stomach, wrapping a hand around him. He hissed and his muscles bunched and twitched under her lips, his cock twitching in delight. She squeezed him gently and then slowly began moving her hand up and down his shaft, tightening her grip as she moved up.

Toshiro groaned and grab fist full of her hair, guiding her mouth down to him. She looked up at him and saw his face twisted and his eyes closed in pure pleasure. She decided to go with it and ran her tongue over his head.

She heard his breath hitch audibly and then he let out a slow moan. She smiled and then took him into her mouth, sucking and pressing her tongue against him. "Fuck…" Toshiro whispered and his grip tightened on her hair. She moaned softly and started bobbing her head on his shaft, trying to take in as much as she could.

She had only just started before she suddenly found herself on her back, her hands pinned above her and his cock pressing against her entrance. "I'm sorry… I can't wait Karin. I have to be inside you." He panted in her ear and she was wet all over again.

"B-Be... be careful…"

"It's your first time, isn't' it?" She nodded, embarrassed and Toshiro softly smiled, nodded. "I'll be gentle."

Slowly, inch by painfully slow inch, he pressed inside her. As her wall broke, she felt pain and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes and fell. Finally he stopped and sat still. The pain slowly began ebbing away and all she felt was the feeling of fullness.

Karin squirmed a little and looked up at Toshiro. He was watching her intently and he had a look of concentration on his face. Smiling, she leaned up and kissed him, her body relaxing. "Its okay."

He looked down at her but yet he didn't move. Instead, he cupped her breasts in his hands and rubbed his thumb over her one nipple and took the other into his mouth. Karin gasped softly, the desire that had fled in the face of the pain was now rekindling into a raging fire that needed to be sated.

Toshiro moved once and Karin's breath left her. She felt a shock of pleasure moved through her body as he moved, and it felt unbelievably amazing.

"H-Harder…" Karin moaned, clinging to him. Toshiro groaned softly against her neck and began to thrust harder, his cock deliciously stretching her and filling her up over and over again, in an ancient dance.

A cry of pleasure ripped from her throat as he hit a spot inside her that made her see stars and sweat bead on her skin. Again and again he thrust inside her, pushing her higher and higher.

Her body overheated and she felt the knot of pleasure build and build until she felt like she was about to burst. "F-Fuck...Karin I…"

The deep, growling tones of his voice, his hard body, everything sent her tumbling over the edge and as she opened her mouth, Toshiro kissed her hard, catching her screams ecstacy. Toshiro growled into her mouth and came inside her, his hot semen filling her and slowly, as she came down and slowly began to lose consciousness, she felt Toshiro move off of her and pulled her on top of him, and then she was gone.

The next morning when she awoke, she found Toshiro above her, watching her with a loving smile on his face and stroking her hair. "Good morning." He said.

She smiled and held his hand to her cheek, looking at him. "Good morning."

"How are you feeling? Sore? Your wounds didn't reopen or anything right?"

"No," she laughed softly, sitting up and moving into his lap, pressing her forehead against his as he leaned against the headboard, "I feel fine. Amazing."

"You know, the road won't be easy." He said, growing serious and taking her hands into her own. "It will be long and difficult, and we may argue and….and there may be times where I bring up the fact of changing you."

Karin nodded silently, smiling still. "Yes, I know. Those are roads we'll take head on, and I knew that. Until peace is settled and Aizen is dead and gone, there will always be a difficult road ahead."

"Yes."

"But, I have you now, Toshiro." She kissed him and then pulled back, looking at him with love and pride. "I will never leave your side, and I know you will not leave mine. Your utterly stuck with me now and there's definitely no refunds or take backsies."

Toshiro laughed, his hands coming to rest on her waist. "I wouldn't have it anyother way." A smile rose across his face and his eyes shone. "I love you, Karin Kurosaki."

A smile blossomed across Karin's face as she said, "And I love you, Toshiro Hitsugaya." And they sealed their love with a deep, loving kiss.

Like a flower blooming in all of its glory, Karin and Toshiro would blossom, with love and loyalty, like that of beautiful, Bloody Rose.

* * *

**Wow! What an ending! So I know I left it on kina a cliffhanger but I totally promise you that I will positively be bringing in a sequel! So like, favorite, whatever you need to do for this fic! Depending on the responses and such that I get, I hope that you all will like and comment! I know that this mostly focused on a few characters from Bleach but I swear the Sequel will definitely have more! There's just so many characters! Ah! **

**Anyway, until next time! Stay book and fanfiction savy my lovely readers!**

**~LonelyAnimeLily**


End file.
